The subject matter disclosed in this specification pertains to robotic devices that can move on inclined surfaces to overcome gaps and ledges. The devices may be used for building inspection, non-destructive evaluation, surveillance, cleaning and the like. Traditional wall-climbing robots often fail to operate on rough surfaces where gaps exists. It would be desirable to provide an improved robotic device that can navigate inclined surfaces.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.